Elle l'attend
by DramionePower04
Summary: La guerre est terminée. Le côté du bien a gagné . Harry sait qu'il y a eu beaucoup,trop,de perte. Des amis , de la famille , des inconnus. Il s'attendais à tous ,mais pas à ça . Pas elle.
1. Chapter 1

Cette nuit-là il ne s'étais pas à proprement endormi . Il s'étais plutôt laisser dans un état de léthargie . Plus aucun muscles de son corps ne bougeait, à part son cœur.  
Ou du moins ce qu'il en restait.  
Il avais les yeux clos , et ne savait même pas où il se trouvait . Peu importe . Il voulais juste qu'on le laisse dormir . Le sommeil étais l'une des innombrables choses que la guerre lui avait pris .  
Mais il n'arrivais pas . Il se repassait en boucle les dernières 24h. La guerre et tous les combattants . Ils les voyait tombés ou se battre . Et il la voyait Elle . Sa Bellone , son ange tombé du ciel pour le sauver de ce monde de fous. Qu'aurai-t'il fais sans Elle ? du tout. Il serait mort , c'est certains. Jamais ,si il en avait l'occasion , il ne remercierais assez ses parents d'avoir mis cet être aussi pur que l'eau au monde . Son monde.  
Elle étais tous pour lui , mais il n'étais rien . Que le Survivant . Un être parmi les autres en somme. Un garçon élevé au rang d'homme trop rapidement .  
Elle étais tous, donc aussi son point faible.  
Son talon d'Achile.  
La toucher elle s'étais le toucher lui.  
Lui faire du mal à elle , s'étais le détruire lui.  
Il ressentais constammant un manque quand elle n'étais pas là,près de lui . Comme maintenant . Il sentais ou fond de lui qu'elle l'appelait . Alors il ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut le soleil éclatant derrière la fenêtre de ce qu'il semblait être un hôpital . Il fesait beau.  
Mais peut-être qu'il fesait trop beau pour un jour d'après guerre.  
Mais Il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur la météo.  
Elle l'attends.


	2. Chapter 2

La souffrance . C'est tous ce... qu'il ressentais . Juste ça et rien d'autre.

Il avait été acclamé . Proclamer comme héros . Applaudi de millier de personnes du monde magique. Tout le monde connaissait son histoire . Leur histoire à eu 3.  
"Le Golden Trio " qu'on les avait appelés . Mais au fond ça a toujours été qu'un duo . Elle et Lui. Lui et Elle. Ils se complétaient .  
Elle avais toujours été là pour Lui . Toujours. Depuis sa première année jusqu'à la guerre.  
Elle étais son pilier. Son passé,son présent ,son futur. La seule raison pour laquelle il s'est battu:pour qu'elle vive. Elle étais Sa raison de vivre .

On lui avait annoncé comme ça . En une phrase . La fin de sa vie en trois insignifiants mots.

Il avait retrouver Ron derrière la porte de sa chambre . Il avait retrouvé son frère , sa famille . Mais Il avait besoin d'elle .  
Elle l'attends .

Des morts. Beaucoup de morts , des deux camps . Mais Voldemort étais mort. le plus grand mage noir anéanti .

Il étais sûr que le monde magique se reconstruirais . peut importe le nombres de jours , de mois ,d'années , il en étais sûr. Mais par contre ,lui ne pourrais jamais .

-Tu sais Harry , ils étais nombreux. Ils étaient forts aussi. Je sais qu'on l'étais mais...  
-Ron je le sais . Mais elle m'att'  
-Ecoute-moi,Harry.  
Les yeux du rouquin avait commencé à devenir rouges et des larmes ne tardèrent pas à couler sur ses joues. Une part de Lui connaissaient les paroles qui allaient suivre mais Il ne voulais pas . Si Il avait raison , Il serait détruit .  
-Elle se battait . Elle étais très forte , comme toi ,comme moi. Mais on lu à lancé un sort de dos. Je l'ai vu mais Elle pouvais pas le voir.  
Sa voix tremblais ,tandis que Son cerveau étais sur Off .  
Ron continua.  
-Elle t'aimais Harry. Chaque jour elle me le disait . Tu étais le seul qui pouvait la faire sourire. Elle aurait voulu que tu restes fort .Tu..  
-Je comprend pas Ron,qu'est '  
-Elle est morte Harry . Hermione est morte.  
Stop.  
-NON !  
Il étais tombé et on avait entendu le son de ses genoux claquer sur le sol. Et on l'avait entendu crier. Toute sa douleur et toute sa peine .

Il ne se souvenait même plus de comment il étais arriver sur ce toit d'un hôtel,en plein Londres modus. 9 jours après sa mort et une semaine après son enterrement . Un enterrement digne d'une héroïne mais pas assez digne d'Elle. Rien n'aurais pu être àsa hauteur . Beaucoup de personnes étaient venus pleurer sur la tombe de sa bien-aimée. Mais pas Lui. Mais pourtant,sur ce toit avec la température froid malgrès ce moi d'été ,il pleurait. Les dernières larmes qu'il verserait. Il ferma les yeux et il lentendit. Elle l'appellait .  
Elle l'attends .  
Il ouvrit les yeux . Ron criait après lui dans la cage d'escalier ,à quelques mètres derrière. Quand Ron eu pousser la porte,il le ligota d'un coup de baguette.  
-NON HARRY! Arrête fait pas ça ! J'ai besoin de toi,j'ai besoin de mon meilleur ami !  
-Tu peux pas comprendre . Je suis rien sans elle . Elle est plus là Ron ! Chaque matin je me réveille sans la voir à mes côtés ,et chaque matin je me demande pourquoi je suis pas là-haut près d'elle.  
-Mais c'est pas une solution Harry! T'es pas obliger de faire ça . Reste avec moi,je t'en prie.  
-Désolé Ron.  
Il se retourna pour faire ciel, et monta sur le rebors. Il ferma les yeux et écarta les bras comme pour acceuillir le ciel . Avant de se laisser tombé dans le vide et de faire sa chute fatale,il prononça les dernières paroles de Harry Potter,l'élu,Le Survivant .  
-Elle m'attends.


End file.
